


Being Held

by Brownie9816



Series: 30 Day NSFW [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Naked Cuddling, implied trauma?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownie9816/pseuds/Brownie9816
Summary: Kuron was sure he’d get bruises from where Kuro’s galra hand held him, the claws lightly digging into his skin, and his grip in his hair actually hurt, but he didn’t say anything. It was nothing compared to what Kuro was going through, the memories that haunted him. If he could take even a small amount of that pain away, Kuron was willing to go through anything.





	Being Held

He was shaking. Even if they weren’t pressed together, skin to skin, Kuron would’ve been able to tell. He could see the slight tremble of his body and hear the hitch in his breath. He was worried, so worried, but he knew better than to speak. Speaking would just make Kuro pull away, make him put back up the walls they’d worked so long to tear down together. So, he just held him.

  
It wasn’t often Kuron got to hold Kuro. They both preferred it the other way around, usually. Kuron loved curling up to Kuro’s chest, making himself as small as possible, feeling Kuro’s arms wrapped around him protectively. For Kuro is was both protectiveness and possessiveness that made him wrap his arms around Kuron and hold him tight, promising in a soft rough voice to never let him go. They both loved the physical connection; a kind touch was something both of them were unused to.

  
But this time, Kuro needed to be taken care of. After that long fight that they had barely gotten out of alive, after feeling the familiar desperate need to survive, Kuro needed to be held. So, Kuron had guided him to the shower and helped him wash of the blood, dirt, and grime. It was the first time they’d seen each other naked, but it didn’t really matter. He’d gently dried Kuro off then quickly taken care of himself before leading him to the bed and laying down with him, pulling him close and wrapping his arms protectively around him. Kuro had tightly clung to him, pressing his face into his neck to hide from him.

  
Kuron was sure he’d get bruises from where Kuro’s galra hand held him, the claws lightly digging into his skin, and his grip in his hair actually hurt, but he didn’t say anything. It was nothing compared to what Kuro was going through, the memories that haunted him. If he could take even a small amount of that pain away, Kuron was willing to go through anything. He’d subject himself to Haggar’s torture again if it would help Kuro.

  
It was hours later when Kuro finally calmed, his body going still and his breath evening out. He let out a soft sigh and smoothed his hand down Kuron’s back, gently stroking his long hair. Kuron slowly moved to press their foreheads together, his eyes warm with love, and Kuro returned the gaze with a weak smile. Neither know who moved first, maybe they had moved together, but their lips were pressed together. It was gentle and soft and a purr rumbled in Kuro’s chest as he pulled away.

  
“Thank you…”

  
Kuron nodded and cuddled close, tangling their legs together under the blanket. Kuro purred louder and wrapped his arms around Kuron’s waist, pulling them flush together again. It Kuron squeak and giggle softly as a soft blush spread over his cheeks. Kuro couldn’t keep himself from kissing along it, making the red darken, before nuzzling back under Kurons chin. Soon, he’d go back to normal, vulnerabilities hidden away and arms wrapped protectively around his love. But for now… sometimes, it was nice being held.

**Author's Note:**

> This one ended up being a little angstier then I was expecting. And it's so short! I'm lazy and don't want to think of another reason for them to end up naked, so I'm counting this is as day 1, naked cuddles, and day 2, naked kiss. The rest of the challenge will be Kuro/Kuron as well. There's not enough love with this ship! Anyways, I hope you liked it!


End file.
